


First Date w/Asahi

by RaeNic18



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cute, F/M, First Dates, Fluff, headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:46:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29973420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeNic18/pseuds/RaeNic18
Summary: Brought to you by a request - Hello hello! I was wondering if I could request some SFW headcanons for what a first date with Asahi would be like? Thank you! 💖 -Your Friendly Neighborhood Spider
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Reader
Kudos: 3





	First Date w/Asahi

**― Scenario where you and Asahi haven’t known each other that long ―**

⤍ I feel like a first date with Asahi wouldn’t be terribly big

⤍ He would ask you to a café or coffee shop just so you two could hang out and talk, get to know each other more

⤍ Asahi would be so nervous. When you’re ordering your drinks he’d stutter his words a bit, but he manages to get it out and you think it’s pretty cute

⤍ When you’re sitting down, Asahi is far from relaxed and he keeps yelling at himself in his head to be calm

⤍ He has the cutest tint of blush on his cheeks as a couple strands of hair frame his face

⤍ He will try and ask questions like, “What do you like to do?” “What do you want to do in life?” 

⤍ I feel like he’d ask deep questions without even meaning to

⤍ There’s a lot of averting his eyes from your cute face back to the top of his coffee cup lid

⤍ He can’t seem to get the way your voice sounds out of your head as you talk and it’s making him blush even more

⤍ Not knowing if it’s because you’re still there after 10 minutes or he’s just feeling more comfortable, his gaze will stay on you for longer periods of time

⤍ Eventually he’s leaning into the table as the two of you are talking. His chin resting on one of his hands as he does so. Taking sips of his coffee every now and then

⤍ Now it’s your turn to be nervous. I mean, more so than you were. Because he’s just gazing at you with soft brown eyes

⤍ And they look so intrigued with everything you’re telling him

⤍ You try to ignore the butterflies in your stomach and ask him some of the same questions he’s asked you

⤍ It takes you a moment to realize that you’ve drank all your coffee after a bit. How long had you been talking with him? Long enough to finish a coffee?

⤍ Asahi will look at his watch and then gasp as he’s supposed to be at a class in a few minutes. So he asks if you guys could do this again.

⤍ But it’s not just a coffee date. It’s something more like a movie date, or going out to eat. He’ll text you about it later that day to see what you’d want to do

⤍ He would be so super stoked for the next date. That is, if you’d say yes again.


End file.
